dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Turtles
The Ninja Turtles, is a team group in the ''Marvel'' series. They are a team of four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who protect all from the notorious Foot Clan and other unnatural forces. ".''" :—About the Ninja Turtles. Members * Leonardo (leader) * Raphael (muscle) * Donatello (brains) * Michelangelo (Joker: Turtle Titan on the Justice Force) Family * Splinter (sensei/non-biological father) * Yoshi Hamato (late Splinter's former owner, spirit) * Shen Tang (Yoshi's late lover) * Yūta Hamato (Yoshi's late father) * Miwa Hamato/Karai Oroku (non-biological sister, Yoshi's daughter) * April O'Neil (surrogate sister) * Casey Jones (surrogate brother) * Klunk (Michelangelo's pet) * Chompy Picasso (Raphael's pet) Allies * Kirby O'Neil * Angel * The Ancient One * Jack J. Kurtzman * The Mighty Mutanimals ** Leatherhead (turtles' surrogate brother) ** Pigeon Pete ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brains ** Spike/Slash (turtles' surrogate brother, Raphael's former pet) ** Garson Grunge/Muckman ** Jason/Mondo Gecko ** Y’Gythgba/Mona Lisa * Justice Force ** Silver Sentry ** Metal Head ** Ananda ** Chrysalis ** Tsunami ** Nobody ** Raptarr ** Nano (Former Enemy) ** Green Mantle * Renet Tilley * The Utroms ** Bishop ** Queen ** Rook ** Pawn * Professor Zayton Honeycutt / The Fugitoid * Commander G’Throkka / Sal Commander * Zeno * The Aeons * The Daagon ** Hiidrala ** Daagon Captain ** Daagon Guards * Shinigami * Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady * Anton Zeck/Bebop * Takeshi/Tiger Claw * Alopex * Miyamoto Usagi * Traximus * Cody Jones * Serling * Starlee Hambrath Minor * Mr. Murakami * Martin Milton/Sir Malachi * The Punk Frogs ** Napoleon Bonafrog ** Attila the Frog ** Genghis Frog ** Rasputin the Mad Frog ** Frog Soldiers * Dr. Cluckingsworth * Bernie * Lord Simultaneous * Sumo Kuma * Kintaro * Akemi * Esmerelda * Vulko * Victor Frankenstein * Frankenstein's Monster * Igor Radev Enemies * Foot Clan (disbanded) ** Saki Oroku/Shredder (status unknown) ** Dr. Chaplin (accomplice) ** Baxter Stockman (former) ** Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar (former) ** Xever Monte/Fishface (former) ** Tatsu Hattori (deceased) ** Master Khan ** Foot Cultists ** Foot Ninja * The Purple Dragons ** Hunter Mason/Hun (Leader) ** Fong ** Sid ** Tsoi * Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King (deceased) * K’Vathrak/Newtralizer * The Kraang ** Kraang Prime (deceased) ** Knight / Kraang Subprime * Savanti Romero * Darius Dun * Sh'Okanabo * Viral * Kanabo * Drako * Jei * Sumo Kuma * Triceraton Empire (status unknown) ** Emperor Zanmoran (status unknown) ** Commander Mozar ** General Zera ** Sergeant Zog * Lord Vringath Dregg (status unknown) ** The Vreen ** Antrax ** Scumbug * Za-Naron * Overmind * The Neutrinos * Kavaxas/Hot Head (banished to the Netherworld) * Chan Ho (sentient spirit, banished to the Netherworld) * The Dream Beavers ** Dire Beaver ** Dark Beaver ** Dread Beaver ** Dave Beaver * Vizioso Mob ** Don Vizioso ** Doctor Farrell ** Fulci Twins ** Hammer (Marvel Universe)The Hammer * Snake/Snakeweed * Creepweed ** The Creep ** Son of Snakeweed * Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man * Victor / Spider Bytez * Antonio / Pizza Face * Speed Demon * Vrax Belebome/Bellybomb * Armaggon * Screwloose * Wingnut * Monoculus * Skullface McGillin * Dark Turtles ** Dark Leonardo ** Dark Donatello ** Dark Raphael ** Dark Michelangelo Gallery Main Members File:Leonardo_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Leonardo (Leader) Family Allies Neutral Enemies File:Shredder_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Saki Oroku/Shredder (Status Unknown) History Past Synopsis See Also External links * Ninja Turtles ''TMNTPedia Notes & Trivia * Ironically, each of the Turtles have taught (or attempted to teach) ninjutsu to someone else, except Leonardo, who is the most knowledgeable and skilled in ninja combat and training, as well as the team's leader. Category:Ninja Turtles